More Than Just Friends
by Rocketbaby
Summary: Jessie,James and Meowth decided to steal a vacation from under the Boss's nose, which therefore brings them closer together but the Boss has plans and decided to punish the trio. Trials have come their way and their love and friendship would be pushed to
1. More Than Just Friends

More Than Just Friends.  
  
  
Part1  
  
  
"A hotel finally"  
"I'm like so tired"  
"Yeah and I need my beauty sleep"  
They stepped inside the hotel that had only one vacancy left.  
"Excuse me do you need any help?" asked the hotel manager   
"Yes um... how many rooms left," asked Jessie who was now exhausted after another long day.  
"Only one more" the manager replied who herself was too tired to recognize the Team Rocket uniforms.   
"How much is it?" yawned James who was just as exhausted as his partner  
"Ten dollars a night" the lady told them.  
"We'll take it" Jessie said as she slammed the counter.  
James had no other choice but hand the lady his last ten dollars. The trio decided that they were too tired of sleeping on the hard ground; also payday was the next day (so what the heck).  
"Excuse me but..."  
"Look lady but what ever the situation we could handle it" Meowth was just tired and wanted to get some sleep.  
"But..."  
"This is the only place with a vacancy and we're taking it" James yawned again.  
The lady handed the keys to James and told them their number.  
  
"So this is the room?"  
"It looks kinda small no wander it was so cheap"  
"I don't care just close the door will ya"  
James closed the door behind Jessie and yawned again.  
"Will you stop the unnecessary yawning you're just making me feel.... Yawn.... more tired"   
Knowing the length of time Jessie takes in the bathroom he did not even hesitate and while his partner was talking he dashed to the showers. Meanwhile after she finished saying what she had to say all she heard was the door slam and realized that James was not listening to what she had to say but was in the bathroom bathing.   
"He's gonna pay" Jessie swore to herself.  
  
"Humans" said Meowth as he shook his head. Then he went behind the bed and started to clean his fur.  
  
Few minutes later James came out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his waist. He knew that if he decided to stay any longer he would get a good hard slap from Jessie. Still it was payback time. Jessie stood in front the bathroom door with her arms folded and her feet tapping on the floor. Meowth knew something 'exciting' was going to happen so he couldn't resist from looking behind the bed. James saw how angry Jessie was not only because he took the bathroom before her but also he did not listen to her while she was speaking.  
"Jessie please don't..."  
"Slam"  
James just received a hard slap from one of Jessie's paper fans.  
"That's for rushing me for the bathroom"  
Another slap.  
"That's for not listening to me "  
Another slap, and the towel would have fallen to the ground if it wasn't for his quick reflexes.  
"What was that other slap for Jessie?" asked James confused.  
Jessie hesitated for a minute  
"I'll tell you when I'm ready" Jessie snapped.   
She then got her bundle of clothes and went to the bathroom. After the door closed all James heard was snickering from behind the bed. Soon the bathroom door reopened and all of his clothes were thrown out.  
"Great" James said to himself.  
Meowth began to snicker louder now. Completely frustrated with all the embarrassment James pelted one of his boots hitting Meowth unconscious.   
"That should keep him out for a while" James thought to himself.   
He then changed into his pajamas and fell asleep on the bed.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Jessie laughed to herself remembering how James looked when he caught the towel before it hit the ground. Still she could not find the proper excuse for hitting him the third time. It seemed that she just hit him for the sake of hitting him. Still she could not help herself. She was now drying herself still thinking of what happened earlier on. But somehow she felt sorry for him. Reason that is she liked him a lot but she could not express it properly. Maybe that was the reason she hit him the third time. Jessie looked into the mirror to fix her long red hair but just the thought of liking James made her blush a deep red. After she dressed herself and was going to sleep there she found her partner not sprawled out but respectively on one side of the bed. Still she felt sorry for the poor guy she did not push him off like she always did but instead the thought of sharing came to mind. She didn't do that often but tonight was different.  
  
"Hey wake up"  
"Wake up"  
"Wake up Jess"  
Jessie woke up in one of her groggy moods.  
"You mean it's morning already?" Jessie yawned.  
"Yeah and I'm making breakfast to."  
Jessie smiled and rubbed her eyes trying to force herself to stay up. She then lazily got up from her bed with her Team Rocket uniform headed towards the bathroom. Again she looked at herself in the mirror. She gazed at herself at the mirror until she decided to bathe. Again after she took her bath she stared in the mirror and then applied make-up to her face. Still, during this delicate part of the morning she could not figure out last night. After she finished her morning duty she sat on the toilet's cover carefully sorting out her thoughts. Suddenly there was a knocking on the door.  
"Jessie breakfast is ready"  
"Yeah coming in a moment"  
Jessie packed all her belongings into a small bag and headed for the small dining room. Soon she was enjoying a hearty breakfast consisting of scrambled eggs, toast and a large glass of orange juice.  
  
After breakfast the trio decided to plan for the capture of that pikachu then collect their pay-cheques.   
"So where do you think those brats are?" Jessie asked now thinking up a good plan.  
"Well checking our recent quick losses they should be somewhere on route thirty six." James answered.  
"Now where is that?" Jessie asked still thinking up of a plan.  
First James rubbed the back of his neck, then scratched the middle of his head for no particular reason and then looked up to the heavens. Jessie and Meowth looked up at him anxiously for an answer. James finally came up with one after the long delay.  
"I…." He scratched his head again "I don't know" he answered hesitantly. Jessie and Meowth fell over anime style.   
"Man all this hard work is getting to me," complained James.  
At once Jessie got up from the ground and conked James on the head.  
"Ow" James quickly responded rubbing the sore spot on his head.  
"Stop complaining we have that pikachu to catch" Jessie snapped at him.  
"You can't blame me that we need a vacation for so long," James complained again.   
Jessie was about to conk him again but she stopped her hand in mid air. She looked at James who was holding his hands over his head like a little boy. She stopped to think.  
"You know we really deserve a vacation…." She paused   
James looked at her in surprise. She was actually agreeing to his complaint.   
"…. But the Boss won't give us one" she sighed and one of those mushroom clouds came out of her mouth. James sighed with her.  
" Hey guys" Meowth called in "today's pay-day isn't it?"  
Jessie and James shook their heads like little five-year-olds.  
"Well maybe we could sneak a vacation" Meowth calmly suggested.  
At once the two faces lit up. But James sighed again and asked  
"What if the Boss finds out?"  
Jessie who also wanted a vacation badly became bold and simply suggested that they wore disguises.  
"If we're going on a vacation I hope I don't have to wear those stupid girl clothes" James complained again.  
"Stop complaining," Jessie sternly told him. She then mused "I thought you enjoyed those disguises, you act so ladylike in them"  
James looked at her from the corner of his eyes and pouted.  
"Well there's something I have to tell you J-E-S-S-E. I detest wearing those girly clothes I only do that because you force me to."  
Jessie was about to conk him again but was interrupted by Mewoth  
"Hey with the rate you guys are going all day we won't have any vacation"  
"He's right let's change" at once Jessie went to the bedroom to change.  
After she went James with the help of Meowth cleared the table.  
  
An hour later everyone was in the bank collecting their pay-cheques (including Meowth). After Jessie and Meowth exited the bank James withdrew all the money he was saving to buy himself a new outfit.  
"Hey James why'd you take so long" Jessie asked, as she looked at him in his black sweater and jeans. Jessie wore something similar, as it was cold out.  
"All I did was withdraw the money I was saving for the outfit I saw the other day" He answered as he tucked the money in his pocket.  
"Well then, lets go shopping" Jessie squealed as she grabbed his arm and headed towards the biggest shopping plaza.  
"Today's gonna be long day" Meowth muttered under his breath as he watched James being pulled away.  
  
The first place Jessie went was the cosmetics store, where there was a sale up to fifty percent off. So she spent nearly the whole day spending half her money. After that they ended up in a jewelry store.  
There Jessie saw the most exquisite diamond ring. It was not one of those bulky ugly looking ones that made your hands look so tiny. But it was a small one that had the perfect touch in every way.  
"Hey" Jessie called from over the counter "can I see this" she then pointed to the ring. At once the jeweler opened the showcase and handed her the jewel. Jessie eyes sparkled and then it became wobbly. All James did was look at her in a strange way.   
"How much is it?" James asked out of curiosity.  
The lady took the back the ring to check the price and Jessie reluctantly gave it up.  
"It's seven hundred dollars" the lady smiled and placed the ring on the counter.  
Jessie felt as if she was falling apart  
"Seven hundred, seven hundred where the hell I'm gonna get that kind of money" she kept asking herself.  
All James could do was look at her sad expression. He felt sorry for her. Jessie faked a smile but the disappointment was still there on her face. She then walked out the store followed by Meowth who just wanted her to go on with her life. James just felt sorry for her and remembered how on one occasion he heard her talking about not getting anything she wanted as a child. He just could not see her getting nothing she badly wanted, so he decided that it was about time that she got something he felt she deserved. He then thought about stealing it but if he did it would trace back to him and therefore the boss would know about their little 'vacation'. He dug deep into his pocket taking out all the crumpled notes and called out to the lady who putting the ring away.  
"Um…. Excuse me but I'll like to buy the ring"  
The lady looked at him and smiled. At once she took the ring and placed it into a small casing. James counted his money; if he bought this ring all he'd have for the rest of the week was two hundred. He didn't mind though it was just a little sacrifice, to see someone he really cared about smile.   
James soon exited the store shoving the case in his pocket.  
  
"What took you so long didn't you realize that we were waiting outside?" Meowth asked.  
James completely ignored the pokemon. All he wanted to do was give Jessie the ring but now was not the time.  
"Hey Jess" James called out thinking of a way to make her stop thinking of the ring.  
"What is it?" she asked sighing.  
"I'm kinda hungry how 'bout you?"   
"Well it's about time I'm starvin here" Meowth snapped  
Jessie was still too disappointed to really say anything.  
"Hey if it was snowing today I would have probably made a snowgasboard and put all the soy sauce you wanted."   
Jessie looked at him and smiled   
"Too much soy sauce isn't good for you," she said as she caressed the side of James' face.  
Jessie was feeling a little better now and James knew that, but all he wanted to do was get Meowth to go away for some time so that he could make her feel happier than she was now.  
"Let's go to the all you can eat buffet."  
"I was thinking some place fancier"  
"Mc Donalds?"  
"No" she paused "how about one of those fancy restaurants?"  
"Hey fine with me but who's paying"  
"You off course."  
Jessie and Meowth walked off.  
"Huh?" James asked confused.  
  
After the fancy lunch James reluctantly handed the waitress the rest of his money, he then blinked and exhaled loudly.  
  
Soon after the trio exited the restaurant there, did Jessie make a suggestion.  
"Since it's nearly dark why don't we just take a walk in the park and plan for tomorrow?"  
"Hey that's a great idea" James commented.  
Even though the three decided to talk about tomorrow's mission they ended up talking about something else.  
"Hey, don't you find it beautiful out here in the park" James asked trying to make a simple conversation.  
"Yeah" Jessie answered as she looked at the sky. I was now night and the moon came out in all its glory.  
"You know I wish that we could do this a little more often" James sighed.  
"Yeah" Jessie answered again not really listening to her partner. She could not keep herself from thinking about how beautiful it was. There she was, in the middle of the park, in the middle of the night, with some guy she just can't get her mind off of, it was almost a dream come through, well that was except…. She looked down at the meowth, which was constantly following them everywhere, she and her partner went.  
James was thinking the same thing, and he anxiously wanted to give his present to Jessie, but not in front of Meowth. It was something personal plus Meowth would probably tease him a lot if he knew how he really felt.  
"Hey guys" Meowth called out "I thought that we were supposed to talk about our mission tomorrow?" He then plopped himself on the edge of a nearby seat. Jess and James followed suit.   
"Okay I have an idea why don't we just dig a pit like always?"  
Jessie and Meowth at him cross-eyed.  
"Hey look we could go to HQ tomorrow and get some supplies and plan 'k?"   
Everyone became quiet. No one had any other ideas. Every one of their plans failed miserably. An hour passed and no one said anything that was until James caught himself. He woke up from a short nap. He looked at his partners. Jessie was there asleep on his chest and Meowth was there asleep on Jessie's lap. He did not want to wake up anybody especially Jessie so he had to the task of carrying everyone back to the blown up balloon where it was partially hidden in the outskirts of the forest.   
  
Next Morning.  
  
"Wake up"  
"Wake up James"  
"WAKE UP JAMES"  
  
"What, who, where when?" James got up in a fright.  
"We have to go to head quarters today remember?" Mewoth called out  
"Hurry up and dress you can't go like that," Jessie added in.  
Jessie then handed James his uniform.  
He sighed and went behind some bushes to change. He was almost done; all he had to do was put on his whit jacket when he heard someone shouting.  
"Prepare for Trouble and Make it Double"  
"To infect the world with Devastation"  
"To blight all peoples in every Nation"  
"To denounce the goodness of truth and love"  
"To extend our wrath to the stars Above"  
"Cassidy"  
"Butch"  
"We're Team Rocket circling the earth all day and Night"  
"Surrender now cause you will surely lose the fight"  
"That's Right"  
  
"What the hell you want now," Jessie shouted looking up at the helicopter.  
James came out or the bushes fully dressed to see what was going on.  
"It's not what I want Jessie it's what the Boss wants" informed Cassidy "he wants to speak to you losers right away."  
"The Boss wants to speak to us?" James stammered.  
"That's right and he can't wait to tell you that you're fired," laughed Butch.  
"Those two runts if I ever get my hands on you two I'll…" Jessie shouted  
At once James held her back.  
"Too bad we can't stay and enjoy the fun but we have pokemon to steal" and with that they left.  
  



	2. More Than Just Friends

  
Part2  
  
The trio soon entered Giovanni's dark office. He was sitting on his office chair patting his Persian. Meowth looked at the Persian full with hate.   
"You fools where the hell have you been yesterday?" Giovanni demanded.  
The three remained silent and bowed their heads in shame.  
"Sir umm we kinda"James stammered "ummm"  
"I'm fed up with your damn excuses" he boomed "every time I send you on a mission you three always end up 'blasting off again' or some crap like that"  
Giovanni continued shouting so hard that if he shouted any harder they would have fallen over.  
Soon after all the insults, he calmed down and gave them sly grin. As soon as J, J&M saw this they began to tremble.  
"I have a new mission for you idiots, mess it up and you will be fired Literally."  
Jessie and James desperately wanted to restrain their fright, but they could not do it in front the boss.  
He continued  
"There is a small island around the Orange Islands that has just been founded by the TR organization, there was a cove that was recently found, revealing a new dragonite's lair. I want you to get this pokemon and bring it to Head Quarters. Understood?"  
"Yes Sir" they all said in unison.  
"Excellent your flight leaves tomorrow morning at 5 am and failure is out of the question. Dismissed"  
They wasted no time to exit the dark chambers.  
  
"Man that was too close" James spoke softly as he whipped his brow  
"You telling me" Meowth agreed  
J, J&M walked down the hall softly talking about their mission when they heard a female voice behind them  
"Hey handsome" she called  
At once James spun around to see who was calling him.  
"Are you addressing me?" he asked confused  
"Of course cutie" the rocket answered  
James face turned red and the girl giggled  
Jessie at once became jealous at the thought that someone was calling her guy like that. She then examined her new rival.   
"Who are you she snapped?"   
"The name's Karyn, and I think that your partner there is a real hot spot."  
Jessie glared at Karyn whose hair was a copper brown which matched perfectly with her reddish skin colour. She then looked at James who was just there staring at the girl, she was furious.  
"James" she shouted, but luckily there was hardly anyone around so she did not make much of a scene.   
"What?" James asked startled.  
Jessie grabbed James by the ear and pulled him to his room, which was about three more doors down the hall.  
"Open the door" she demanded  
James obeyed the demand but that did not save him from being tossed inside. Meowth followed and locked the door behind them.  
"What the hell did you think you were doing out there?" Jessie asked in complete disgust  
"What was I doing?" James asked innocently.  
"Don't play innocent with me, I saw you staring down at that bitch as just like that geek Brock"  
"I'm sorry Jess it's just that she was kinda cute and all" James dazed. He then covered his mouth when he realized his mistake  
Jessie stood there she was fuming in jealously. James then cowered to receive his punishment.  
"So what are you saying?"  
"Jessie I did not mean to..."  
She then glared at him then left the room slamming the door in his face.  
  
"Good going James" Meowth called out   
"What did I do?" James asked.  
"Obviously you hormones got the better of you with this Karyn girl."  
"But it. I mean I did not mean what I said"  
"What are you telling me this for you should be telling Jessie" Meowth advised him.  
"You're right Meowth I'll tell her right away" He then rushed out his room  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Jessie locked the door for her room behind her. She then began to question herself aloud  
"What did Karyn have that I didn't?"  
"What is so special about her?"  
  
A knocking on the door soon interrupted her thoughts.  
"Who's there?" she shouted.  
"It's me James," he answered.  
"Go away" she demanded.  
"Jessie come on please can I come in?"  
"No"   
James hung his head and walked back to his room to tell Meowth of his accomplishments.  
  
"So how'd it go?" Meowth asked inquisitively   
James did not answer but hung head in shame.  
"That bad huh?"  
"She did not even want me to tell her how sorry I am?  
James then sat down on his bed. Meowth jumped on the bed and rubbed his friend's back with his paw.  
James then stood up and began talking to the cat.  
"You know I did not even mean what I said it was just that. I'm stupid I don't even know how to control myself."  
"James you are not stupid it's just that some times people make mistakes pokemon do the same thing to you know"  
James smiled and dug into the pants he wore the previous day that was thrown on the chair nearby. He pulled out the small casing and handed it to Meowth.  
"I wanted to give this to her yesterday you know"  
Meowth opened the small box   
"Hey isn't this the same ring Jessie wanted yesterday?"  
"Yeah" James answered, "It was kinda like a small token of how"  
He blushed he couldn't believe he was here telling Meowth how he felt about Jessie.  
"Much you like the gal don't you" Meowth continued.  
James sighed.   
"Hey what if I go by Jessie now and put some senses in that head of hers." Meowth suggested  
"Sure" James muttered softly.  
Meowth left the room planning to what he would tell Jessie.   
Suddenly there was a knocking on the door. James placed the small casing in his pocket and then rushed to open the door hoping that it was Jessie but was startled when he saw Karyn .  
"What do you want?" James demanded  
"I wanted to give you something" Karyn smiled she then pushed herself into his small compartment.  
James then closed the door behind his unwanted guest.  
"What is it that you wanted to give me?" James demanded  
Karyn spun around, looked at him and smiled   
"This"  
She shoved him to the wall and landed and roughly began kissing the startled James on his lips. James tried to squirm himself out but the more he tried was the more pressure she placed on him. He tried fighting her off but to him it always seemed as if women always had the upper hand in his life, so basically he was just fighting a battle in which he knew he couldn't win.   
He soon heard the door open and there stood Jessie accompanied with Meowth watching the disgusting sight. Karyn slowly separated herself from James and smiled at Jessie. Jessie glared at her.  
"I think that I over stayed my welcome" Karyn said shortly after she straighten herself. She then smoothly walked out the door ignoring Jessie's deadly stares.  
"Is this what you brought me to see Meowth?"  
"No I James?"  
" Jessie let me explain"  
"James go to hell ok just go"  
Jessie turned around only to become face to face with one of the Boss' messengers.  
" The Leader wanted me to inform you that your mission has been changed to an earlier schedule. You have 15 minutes to prepare yourself." He then left with the same non-existent expression on his face  



	3. More Than Just Friends

Part3  
  
  
In ten minutes time Jessie, James and Meowth were standing in the Viridian airport in silence waiting for future instructions. No one spoke after the incident in HQ. Mondo who was there earlier had their equipment bag packed. A fellow rocket handed Jessie the bag and directed them to their aircraft. J, J & M entered the black TR chopper.   
"You better bring this baby back in good care or else the boss would have your heads no matter how successful the mission is" the rocket advised them.  
"Don't worry this girl would come back in top shape" James assured him.  
" Yeah right just like that Garyados sub" He spoke under his breath.  
"What was that?" James demanded.  
"Oh nottin" the youngster lied "good luck on your mission that's all"  
Seconds later the helicopter ascended in the air.  
  
Jessie decided to see if Mondo packed anything for lunch, as she did not really have anything to eat that day.   
"Hey Jess" James called breaking the silence "I'm sorry for what happened"  
Meowth looked at James then at Jessie for her answer.  
Jessie turned her face away from him; she just did not want to recap what happened earlier on. She just swallowed her first bite from the ham sandwich.  
They went the rest of the way in silence.  
  
"Hey that looks like a good place to land"  
"Don't you think that we need to kinda hide it a little bit?" Meowth corrected him.  
"Just land the damn thing and get this mission over with," Jessie shouted who was obviously in an angry mood.  
James landed the craft, which was partially hidden in the surrounding bushes.  
Jessie was the first to exit the chopper James and Meowth followed closely behind. Jessie cursed herself for having to put on such a short skirt on this mission even though it was her uniform. All the bush was making her legs itch no matter how high her boots were. James hated to see Jessie act this way he badly wanted to tell her how truly sorry he was, but she did not want to even look at him. Soon they all reached a clearing but it was too dark to continue so they all decided to camp there for the night.  
  
"Here Jess" said James as he handed Jessie the meal he had just prepared. Reluctantly she accepted the plate and just twiddled the fork in the food. James looked at his partner   
who was just playing in the food. He himself could not eat; as much as he would have usually done he was just too depressed.  
  
Minutes later James and Mewoth were sleeping soundly in their bags, while Jessie just sat on hers feeling quite stupid.  
"What does he see in that little whore?"  
She then propped her chin into her hands and a trickle slid down her cheek.  
She stared into the darkness of the night feeling alone that was until she felt something touch her back. She jumped and turned around.  
"Mewoth I thought that you were asleep " Jessie asked startled. She then started wiping her face in her hands.  
"Well I can't sleep with you there grieving whole night"  
"Grieving," Jessie asked surprised "grieving over what?"  
"Don't give me that Jess, you know that I know better than that"  
Jessie blushed with embarrassment but the dark night hid it.  
"You like the kid don't you?"  
Jessie who was taken back by the question refused to answer until he asked her again.  
"That is none of your business Meowth"  
"But Jess?"  
She turned her face from the feline.  
"I was rejected once already from someone I really loved when I was younger," she sobbed. " And now I have to live through it again with James"  
Meowth sighed.   
He badly wanted to tell Jessie what James told him earlier but he just could not interfere with human love.  
"Jess don't worry soon you'll meet the right guy" Mewoth comforted.  
Jessie gave a weak smile.  
"Yeah right" and with that she placed herself in her sleeping bag and zipped up for the night.   
But unknown to them James woke up at the beginning of the conversation and heard everything. He felt even worse than before.   
  
Next Morning  
  
After an early breakfast the trio decided to continue their mission. Again they walked through plenty bushes and shrubs but Jessie was feeling a little better from her little conversation with Mewoth while James felt worse.  
He could not help himself from thinking that Jessie felt that he had rejected her for some whore recruit who just played him. He felt anger towards himself for allowing himself for being taken advantaged so easily. He had to make it up to Jessie but when, and soon.   
They decided to take a short rest when the roaring of a giant pokemon was heard.  
"Hey guys you heard that?" Meowth asked excitedly.  
He ran and ran out of the bushes and through the high trees when he stopped with a halt.  
"Meowth come back"  
The two of them stopped in almost the same place where Meowth had stopped, and stood there in shock.  
They realized that they were on a cliff and the giant pokemon was just below it feeding.   
The dragonair was so engulfed in what it was doing that it did not even realize that it had intruders.  
"Ok here's the plan," Jessie said in a whisper taking over the operation as usual.   
"James check and see what kind of poke-balls Mondo packed."  
"Ok." After a short check he pulled out a master ball.  
"Smart thinking Mondo" James praised the absent rocket.  
"Good" Jessie checked the distance between them and the oversized pokemon. It was too far to throw the poke-ball so that meant that they had to climb down the cliff in order to get a good catch.   
"James see if there are any ropes in there?"   
"Ummmm" James searched "yeah two here."  
"Ok James tie yourself and secure it to the closest tree and Meowth get the chopper incase of any emergencies agreed?"  
"Yes ma'am" The two said in unison  
The two humans secured themselves and got ready for the long way down.   
"James take this," said Jessie handing him the master ball   
He smiled and accepted it.  
  
They slowly went down the dangerous cliff getting closer and closer to the dragonair who still did not apprehend their presence.  
"Hey Jess why couldn't we just wait till Meowth comes with the chopper?" James whined  
"You don't want to disturb the pokemon with all that noise don't you?"  
"But."  
"Look James I have no time with this ok the quieter the pokemon the better.  
Jessie was about to place her foot on a jagged secure rock when she slipped and lost her balance.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she screamed as she fell with terror in her eyes then the rope bounded her up.  
"Jessie" James shouted completely forgetting the Dragonair.  
He went down at a quicker pace. He was nearly in Jessie's range when the dragonair came charging towards them. James saw his chance coming. The heavy vibration was causing the ground to shake but that did not mind him. He had the pokeball in his hand ready to throw at the charging pokemon. That was until something got his attention. Jessie's rope was cut and was ready to burst. Immediately he replaced the pokeball and rushed down the cliff to get his partner before the something terrible occurs.  
"James what are you doing get ready to throw the pokeball." Jessie shouted   
James ignored her and continued what he was doing.  
Just then under Jessie's weight the rope gave way.  
Jessie started to scream as she descended further. Wasting no time James bunged with his arms outstretched ready to grab Jessie's falling body.  
"James" Jessie screamed  
The pokemon continued charging.  
Slowly James being heavier than Jessie began reaching his falling friend.   
He stretched his arms and grabbed Jessie around her slim revealing body. Jessie grabbed James tightly about his body. By this time the dragonair was close enough. James tucked one of his hands unto his belt unclipped the pokeball and threw it. The pokemon immediately was sucked in a ray of red light and the ball fell to the ground. It the ball shook and shook for a couple of seconds then it stopped and the ball lay perfectly still.  
He then replaced his hand around Jessie's body holding her close to his own. Jessie was still traumatized from the fall. Her heart seemed as if it was ready to pop out from her chest. Her face went pale and she was gasping for breath.  
"Hey Jess it's ok I'm here."  
She looked at him in the face then looked at the long way down. She then started to cry and held him closer.  
It was the first time that he actually saw her cry like that.  
  
Just then Meowth came with the chopper and saw the two of them dwindling on James's rope. Immediately he threw over the attached rope ladder Jessie slowly detached herself from James and reached for the ladder and climbed up.  
"Meowth I'll steady the chopper, you go help James out there ok?"  
Meowth was about to protest until he saw how terrified Jessie actually was.  
An hour passed. They freed James from the cliffhanger, recovered the pokeball, and were on their way to HQ.  
After a short distance Jessie had Meowth take over the craft and climbed over to the back seat where James was looking quite depressed. He sat there looking out the window quite depressed and full in thought.   
"Hey James" Jessie called out breaking his thinking.  
He looked at her and gave his partner a quick smile.  
"What is it?"   
"Umm. I just wanted to thank you for saving my life"  
"Hey any time you're my partner right"  
Jessie smiled back at him   
"James?"  
"Hmm?"  
"I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am about getting on like that and"  
James gently placed his index finger on Jessie's lips  
"Jess I should be the one who should be apologizing I'm sorry about what happened yesterday with Karyn I never wanted to kiss anyone but you"  
Jessie blushed at his saying so and asked  
"Aren't you speaking a little too loud?" Jessie asked nudging James as she took a quick glance at Meowth whom she realized was snickering in the front.  
James who did not seem to care just told her that Meowth knew everything already.  
"Know what?" Jessie asked surprised  
James pulled out the little casing from his pocket, opened it and looked at his startled partner.  
"Jess I wanted to give you this since the day before yesterday but I never got the courage to do so, and this is just a little token of how much I love you"  
Jessie smiled and tears began to form in her eyes   
"No one ever really told me that James. I loved you to but I was to ashamed to tell you because of the way I treated you."  
"Jess I learned a lot from you. And you are the best friend that anyone can ever have and if it weren't for you I would not know what I'd be doing with my life now."  
A tear trickled down her face and James wiped it away.  
"Jess please can you continue being in my life and be at my side until death do us part and be my only one and loving companion?"  
Jessie face brightened   
"Yes James"   
Slowly James lifted her hand and removed her glove and slowly placed the ring on her finger as he looked into her bright blue eyes.  
When he was finished Jessie wrapped her arms around his neck and passionately kissed him. It was an experience they would never forget as the helicopter flew into the sunset heading towards the Headquarters of Team Rocket.  
  
  
.  
  



End file.
